1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless connection system and a wireless connection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 and Bluetooth (trademark) are known as methods of providing wireless connection between a plurality of devices by use of radio waves. IEEE 802.11 is divided into IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, and IEEE 802.11g by the difference in transmission scheme and frequency band used. For example, IEEE 802.11b is used for wirelessly interconnecting a plurality of personal computers and an access point to build a so-called wireless LAN (Local Area Network).
The communication ranges of the above-mentioned IEEE 802.11b and Bluetooth are approximately several tens of meters. For a method of shorter wireless communication, a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag is known. The RFID tag, also referred to as a wireless tag or a wireless IC tag, provides wireless communication by reading data from a RFID tag installed in another electronic device for example on demand from a reader/writer. This wireless communication uses frequencies 125 KHz, 13.56 MHz, 433 MHz, UHF band (800/900 MHz), 2.45 GHz, and 5.8 GHz, for example.
However, the wireless LAN's gaining the popularity involves the problems of having to ensure the security in the communication executed on the basis of the wireless LAN against illegal data interception, unintended data leakage, and so on. In order to ensure the security, access restriction is practiced by setting SSID (Service Set Identifier), WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) key, and MAC (Media Access Control) key, thereby rejecting the access from terminals having different WEP keys, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-229872 discloses an invention for automatically setting wireless connection by bringing an IC card to proximity to set a SSID and a WEP key, thereby starting wireless communication.